The present invention relates to toys, and more particularly to a motion toy, which comprises a toy body, and a power drive installed in the trunk of the toy body and controlled to move the head and legs of the toy body.
A variety of motion toys are commercially available. These motion toys commonly use battery to move a motor drive mechanism, causing the motor drive mechanism to move moving parts of the toys. FIGS. 8 and 9 illustrate a motion toy duck according to the prior art. This structure of motion toy duck comprises a body A shaped like a duck, and a power drive unit B installed in the body A. The body A comprises a trunk Al, a head A2 coupled to the trunk A1 at the top, two wings A3 coupled to the trunk A1 at two opposite lateral sides, a tail A5 coupled to the trunk A1 at the rear side, and two legs A4 bilaterally coupled to the trunk A1 at the bottom side. The power drive unit B comprises an on/off switch B1, a transmission gear mechanism B2, a DC motor (not shown) controlled by the on/off switch B1 to turn the transmission gear mechanism B2, causing the transmission gear mechanism B2 to move the head A2, the wings A3 and the tail A5, link means B4, and a rotary wheel B3 rotated by the transmission gear mechanism B2 to move the link means B4 back and forth. When the link means B4 is moved downwards, it lifts the body A forwardly upwards. When the link means B4 is moved upwards, the legs A4 are lowered to the floor. Continuously moving the link means B4 causes the body A to be moved forwards. This regular motion is monotonous and less attractive.